


Kiss Me Before You Go

by zackstrider



Series: Skin to Skin, Lips to Lips [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa gets on the international team and moves to the US, While Iwaizumi is still in Japan for school, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zackstrider/pseuds/zackstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of kiss meme drabbles, featuring IwaOi and long distance relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime  
> Prompt: A Sweet Kiss on the Cheek

They go to different colleges.

Oikawa can’t stand it. In high school they always talked about living together through college, getting a shitty apartment they’d probably end up destroying in the process of making it their own. They talked about the late nights they’d end up having because of studying, or movie marathons, or because Oikawa can’t sleep and is _never_ quiet, always waking up Iwaizumi in the process.

They never get any of it.

Oikawa doesn’t get the studio apartment with the person he loves like he wanted, and he hates it.

Really, it’s enough to make him tear up when they’re on Skype together. It’s nine in the morning for Iwaizumi, he’s sitting in class draining his phone battery to talk to Oikawa while waiting for his professor. For Oikawa, it’s eight in the evening, and he just got home from volleyball practice. This is one of the only times they get to talk during the day.

Iwaizumi told him he’d never forgive him if he didn’t take the opportunity to join the international team, but Oikawa didn’t know if it was worth it to be half a day behind his boyfriend.

The tears come, and neither Iwaizumi or Oikawa can do much about them. Iwaizumi’s professor just walked in, he has to go, he loves Oikawa, he’ll see him soon. He sends him a kiss emoji, promising that the next time they see each other the kiss will be _real_.

Oikawa doesn’t believe him, but it makes him feel better anyway, and he knows that’s why Iwaizumi said it.

* * *

Practice is _intense_ with the international team, but Oikawa thrives off the competitive energy surrounding all the players. It energizes him, keeps him going through the vigorous drills they do over and over.

They’re taking a break when his coach waves him down, telling him he has a visitor. _Thank God_ , he thinks. He forgot he took his water bottle out of his bag last night to wash and didn’t put it back in. He’s been running from the gym to the water fountains all afternoon, finally his roommate is here to drop it off for him.

Oikawa heads to the front of the gym – visitors aren’t allowed very far passed the front, just in case they’re fans trying to get a sneak peak at their favourite athlete or anything. Oikawa’s thankful for the break, he gets to catch his breath, rest his knee, and check if he has any messages from Iwaizumi that he missed.

He doesn’t, he knew that even before he checked, because it’s six in the morning in Japan and Iwaizumi doesn’t get up until seven, but he can’t help but try anyway.

Oikawa’s accent hasn’t faded much since moving, but he doesn’t have to think about his words as much as he used to in order to speak to someone in English. He asks Carol at reception where his visitor is waiting, and she points in the direction of a seating area next to a group of vending machines in the corner of the lobby.

He thanks her, because he’s not an asshole, before immediately looking back at his phone and heading in the ~general direction~ of the vending machines.

“If you keep walking with your eyes on your phone, someone’s going to punch you eventually.” A deep voice says. Oikawa processes three things. One; the voice is speaking Japanese, and two; he recognizes it. He processes the third thing when he looks up and nearly drops his phone.

“Yo.” His boyfriend – _his boyfriend, Hajime, Iwa-chan, his  b o y f r i e n d_ – says, lifting his hand and waving nonchalantly like this isn’t the biggest fucking thing to happen to Oikawa since getting scouted to the international team.

“I-Iwa-Hajime-” He stutters, the most uncool thing he could be doing right now, but maybe he’s gone crazy. He’s seeing things, he must be, there’s no way the person standing in front of him is Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi laughs – the fucker – and takes Oikawa’s phone from his limp hand, (he probably would have actually dropped it if he kept holding it), and tucks it into his jacket pocket.

“Close your mouth, you look like a fish.” Iwaizumi teases with a smirk.

“You – shut up!” Oikawa snaps back to life, a blush turning the tips of his ears red. “Who’s fault is that?!”

Iwaizumi laughs – music to Oikawa’s ears – and shrugs. “Mine, I guess.”

Oikawa only stares for a moment longer before practically hurling himself into Iwaizumi’s arms, laughing, probably crying a little, but he doesn’t care because Iwaizumi is _here_. He can touch him, he can kiss him, they’re not separated by half a world, they’re together and he couldn’t be happier.

When they pull back, Iwaizumi’s eyes are cloudy and he reaches up to wipe the tears from Oikawa’s cheeks with his thumbs, pressing soft kisses to his wet skin. Oikawa slides his hands up Iwaizumi’s arms until they’re resting over his lover’s, gazing into his warm eyes as their noses brush against each other. Iwaizumi doesn’t stop pressing kisses to his skin; his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips, until Oikawa is giggling and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

With one more kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, Iwaizumi murmurs, “I told you; the next time we saw each other, it would be real.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello my name is zack and ldrs are hard
> 
>  
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](http://numberonezero.tumblr.com)


End file.
